1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital image signal processing method and apparatus in which a selected scene is recognized, and a medium having recorded thereon the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some digital image signal processing apparatuses capture an image that includes many white-based colors as a dark image. An image with many white-based colors may be referred to as a “white scene.” White scenes may be captured as a dark image because the automatic exposure control of the digital image signal processing apparatus may set the shutter speed to be too quick to properly capture the white scene due to the many white-based colors. The user may be disappointed because they have not obtained a good image of the white scene.